Let It Flow
by God Save The Kin
Summary: Oneshoot. WonKyu Mpreg Suho Changkyu or MinKyu. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**Let It Flow**

Author: Kin

Genre: romance, family, general

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (25 tahun)

Choi Siwon (26 tahun)

Kim Joon Myeon (4 tahun)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but 100% this fic is mine.

WARNING: UkeKyu, tidak dianjurkan membaca untuk anda para pembenci ukekyu atau semacamnya.

So please…be smart

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

..

HAPPY READING!

..

..

Menghabiskan minggu bersama keluarga dan orang yang kita sayang memang salah satu dari sekian daftar menyenangkan dalam hidup, meski tidak setiap orang bisa diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan hal tersebut tapi tidak sedikit juga yang bisa melakukannya salah satunya dua orang yang tengah duduk di bangku kebun binatang Zoo Seoul untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Dua orang berjenis kelamin sama, laki-laki; satu seorang pria berumur 25 tahun, sedang disampingnya seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 4 tahun.  
Pipi keduanya sedikit memerah meski belum mulai berkeliling menjelajah kebun binatang penyebabnya sudah dipastikan karena terik sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat siang itu.  
"_Appa…appa_…Cuho mau ithu." rengekan bocah kecil itu terdengar begitu melihat ada penjual permen kapas melintas dihadapan mereka, dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya yang mungil ia menarik-narik lengan baju orang yang dipanggilnya '_appa_' tersebut , Kyuhyun namanya.  
Begitu melihat tingkah buah hatinya yang merengek seperti itu Kyuhyun langsung tanggap dan sambil membopong Suho kepelukannya ia menghampiri sang penjual tersebut.  
"Baby kau mau warna apa eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu sampai didepan sang penjual yang sudah setengah baya.  
"Cuho mau yang ithu." jawabnya menunjuk permen kapas warna ungu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.  
Kyuhyun-pun mengambil permen kapas sesuai yang ditunjuk putranya, segera membayarnya sebelum kembali lagi ke bangku tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya, menunggu seseorang datang dan memulai penjelajahan mereka di kebun binatang tersebut.  
"Yay! _Appa daebak_!" ceria Suho dengan semangat mulai memakan permen tersebut.  
Berbeda dengan Suho yang kelewat ceria dengan permennya, Kyuhyun sedikit gelisah menunggu satu orang yang belum juga muncul batang hidungnya.  
"_Appa_ menunggu papah?" tanya Suho polos seperti bisa menangkap maksud dari raut wajah Kyuhyun.  
"Eh? _Ne baby_, harusnya Siwon _hyung_ eh papahmu sudah datang tapi ini sudah hampir setengah jam kita menunggu dia belum datang juga." jelas Kyuhyun-_sedikit meralat dalam memanggil Siwon_-sambil mengusap bibir Suho yang mulai belepotan dengan jarinya.  
"Ugh papah celalu telat." Suho mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya kedepan beberapa senti, imut.  
"Siapa bilang papah selalu telat _baby_?" tanya suara dari belakang mengagetkan mereka, suara familiar yang mereka tunggu akhirnya terdengar juga _bersama dengan orangnya tentunya_.  
"Papah!" girang Suho hampir ia melompat dari bangku kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menahannya dari belakang.  
"_Aigo_ kau bisa jatuh _baby_." ucap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan.  
"Hump..._appa_ dan papah kompak cekali." goda Suho yang membuat keduanya terkik geli dan tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium kedua pipi _chubby_nya. Dicium secara bersamaan begitu Suho semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan walau dalam hati ia merasa bahagia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kedua orangtua kandungnya.

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Siwon sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Suho ke pelukannya.  
"Kami sudah makan, benarkan _baby_?" jawab dan tanya Kyuhyun yang di balas anggukan semangat dari Suho.  
"Jadi kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Siwon _lagi_, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dimana orang-orang sudah berlalu lalang kesana kemari, sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.  
"Kau ingin melihat apa dulu _baby_?" tanya Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekat kearah tempat Siwon berdiri membopong Suho.  
"Cuho ingin melihat jelapah." jawabnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyum ceria menghiasi wajahnya.  
"Baiklah ayo kita melihat jerapah!" semangat Siwon memindahkan Suho yang semula dibopong menjadi di gendong diatas pundaknya.  
"Ayo jalan pah!" suruh Suho girang meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala Siwon agar tidak terjatuh.  
"Siap kapten!" jawab Siwon berlari pelan menuju area jerapah diiringi cekikikan bahagia dari Suho dan gelak tawa geli dari kyuhyun yang mengekor dari belakang.

Terlihat seperti keluarga sempurna memang, tapi terkadang apa yang kita lihat tak seperti kenyataannya kan? Diumurnya yang masih kecil Suho sudah harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya bercerai.  
Yeah, Siwon dan Kyuhyun bercerai karena suatu hal; sewaktu itu Suho berumur 2 tahun disitu Siwon tengah sibuk-sibuknya dengan pekerjaannya hampir waktunya selalu ia habiskan untuk berkas-berkas pekerjaannya, pertemuan-pertemuan penting dengan rekan bisnisnya juga kepentingan lain yang berbau pekerjaan, hal-hal tersebut membuatnya jadi jarang berada dirumah.  
Sebagai seorang 'istri' Kyuhyun merasa kurang diperhatikan dan sedikit merasa err kesepian? Sedikit iseng Kyuhyun 'bermain' dengan teman dekatnya sendiri, Shim Changmin.  
Tapi berawal dari keisengannya disitu pula awal bencana untuk hubungan mereka.  
Malam itu Siwon tidak sengaja memergoki mereka tengah 'bermain' dan lebih parahnya hal itu dilakukan diatas ranjang kamar tidurnya sendiri.  
Disitu rasanya Siwon siap meledak dan menghancurkan apapun, terbukti dengan wajah Changmin yang babak belur begitu keluar dari rumah mereka. Tanpa mendengar penjelasan apapun malam itu juga Siwon mengembalikan Kyuhyun pada orangtuanya, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak pernah bisa menerima segala bentuk penghianatan.  
Singkat saja akhirnya mereka bercerai sedang hak asuh putra mereka dilimpahkan pada kakak perempuan Kyuhyun yang sudah menikah, Cho Ahra; setidaknya agar anak tersebut bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang penuh dan berbagai alasan kebaikan lainnya.

Diawal-awal setelah hari resmi perceraian mereka, hubungan keduanya bisa dibilang buruk terlebih beberapa bulan kemudian Kyuhyun menikah dengan Changmin atas paksaan dari ayah Kyuhyun dengan alasan tidak ingin Kyuhyun berhubungan dengan orang baru dan melakukan kesalahan yang sama–'bermain'dengan Changmin–jadilah mereka menikah. Meski dalam lubuk hati kecil Kyuhyun yang paling dalam ia sangat menyesal akan kesalahan terbodoh yang telah ia lakukan. Ia terlalu egois dan tidak memikirkan masa depan buah hati yang ia lahirkan sendiri, buah hati yang seharusnya menjadi alasan ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesepian ataupun kurang perhatian, lagipula Siwon bekerja siang malam juga untuk kebutuhan materinya dan putranya.

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang menyesal akan tindakannya karena Siwon juga merasakan penyesalan yang sama; seharusnya ia mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun dan menyelesaikan semuanya secara baik-baik tidak langsung dengan perceraian. _Well_, walau bagaimanapun juga saat itu Siwon benar-benar terlalu cemburu, terlalu cemburu untuk berpikir jernih jadi begitulah akibatnya.

Sekarang biarkan saja semuanya berjalan seperti yang seharusnya karena waktu terus berjalan dan tak ada penyesalan yang berguna kecuali melihat kesalahan tersebut sebagai pelajaran berharga yang tidak akan dilakukan lagi dimasa yang akan datang.

Karena penyesalan-penyesalan dalam hati masing-masing tersebutlah perlahan bisa membuat hubungan mereka membaik, hingga hampir disetiap hari minggunya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sang buah hati untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan atau beraktifitas apapun bertiga, termasuk hari ini misalnya.

Sekarang Suho tengah sibuk memberi makan rusa dengan wortel yang dibelinya dari penjual di pinggir jalan dekat lokasi kandang rusa.

"Lusanya cuka makan cayul tidak cepelti _appa_." (Rusanya suka makan sayur tidak seperti appa.) celotehnya tidak jelas dengan menyodorkan wortelnya melalui lubang pagar besi–disertai bantuan tangan Kyuhyun yang membopongnya tentunya–ucapan Suho membuat Siwon tertawa sedang Kyuhyun malah justru menekuk wajahnya, pura-pura marah.

"Lihatlah _baby_ wajah _appa_mu jelek sekali." gurau Siwon sambil mencubit hidung Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Hyung!" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima, kalau saja dia tidak sedang membopong Suho sudah dipastikan ia membalas perbuatan Siwon dan akan terjadi pertengkaran kekanakan disitu.

Kring…Kring…Kring

Saat tengah asik mereka bergurau tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"_Hyung_ tolong bawa Suho sebentar." pinta Kyuhyun sambil memindahkan Suho ke pelukan Siwon.

Suho yang sedikit bingung hanya menurut saja dan kembali sibuk memberi makan rusa selagi Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit menjauh begitu tahu siapa yang menelpon dirinya, Shim Changmin.

"..."

Tidak sampai lima menit Kyuhyun sudah kembali berjalan mendekati mereka dengan wajah sedikit lesu.

"Err…_hyung_ aku harus pergi. Ada urusan mendadak...dan Changmin membutuhkanku." katanya tidak bersemangat, tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kecewa yang terpancar dari wajahnya.  
"Ah ne, pergilah." Siwon tersenyum sambil menghadapkan Suho kearah Kyuhyun untuk berpamitan.  
"Baby _appa_ harus pergi. Lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi ne." pamit Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Suho.  
"_Appa_ mau pelgi dengan om Cwangmin ne?" tebak suho dengan mata mulai berair, ia tidak suka berpisah saat sedang asik bermain bersama kedua orangtuanya, benar-benar tidak suka.  
"Ehm ne _baby_, _appa_ janji besok pagi kerumah membawakan es krim yang banyak untukmu okay?" rayu Kyuhyun sambil–terpaksa–tersenyum lebar. Dia juga tidak suka kegiatan yang belum tentu setiap minggunya bisa dilakukan diganggu begitu saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Changmin karena setiap kali dia menolak, Changmin tidak segan-segan melakukan tindakan kekerasan padanya–_hal ini tidak berani ia ceritakan kepada siapapun sampai sekarang karena takut akan ancaman Changmin yang sudah menyangkut keselamatan Suho_– jadilah ia hanya bisa menuruti apapun permintaan suami barunya itu.

"_Chileo_." (Shireo.) tolak Suho kini sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung airmataya keluar dari dua bola matanya yang indah.

"Baby masih bisa jalan-jalan dengan papah kan?" tenang Siwon sambil mengusap pipi Suho yang berlinang airmata menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"Tapi kan pah…"

"Nanti papah belikan jerapah yang kita lihat tadi _baby_." ucap Siwon yang langsung disesalinya begitu selesai mengatakannya.

'Bagiamana caranya agar bisa membeli jerapah? Oh.' tanyanya pada dirisendiri.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Suho memastikan, secara ajaib ia berhenti menangis dan menatap penuh harap wajah Siwon yang menampakkan raut wajah kebingungan.

Melihat raut wajah Siwon, Kyuhyun yang tadinya tidak bersemangatpun akhirnya terkikik geli.

'_Pabbo_ Siwonnie.' gumamnya dalam hati.

"_N-ne baby_." jawab Siwon ragu disambut dengan sorak gembira dari Suho.

"_Appa_ kalau mau pelgi, pelgi caja. Cuho mau beli jelapah cama papah." usir Suho pada Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat-erat leher Siwon yang diam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa baby?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Suho.

"Baiklah _appa_ pergi, sampai jumpa besok _baby_." pamit Kyuhyun mengecup bibir merah Suho beberapa detik sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Semoga dapat jerapahnya _hyung._" bisik Kyuhyun ketelinga Siwon sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Ah..." Siwon memegangi jidatnya merasa bodoh dengan apa yang telah ia katakan.

Yeah, sekarang giliran Siwon yang kebingungan bagaimana caranya mengakali Suho atau setidaknya membuat Suho lupa akan jerapah tanpa membuatnya kecewa ataupun mengeluarkan airmata.

Ah…selamat berjuang Choi Siwon!

..

FIN

..

Weh baru sadar ternyata banyak juga silent reader yah '-'a

kalo gini lama-lama author pundung nih '3'

waks

Ah ya panggilan 'appa' dan 'papah' itu terinspirasi dari salah satu roleplayer yaoi dimana Suho memanggil Kyuhyun appa dan memanggil Siwon dengan papah, jadilah kupakai disini.

Semoga tidak aneh ^^v

terakhir …

Review please ^^


End file.
